Not a Break, Just a Refresher
by Kage Kancho
Summary: Elie gets hurt, Haru helps her out of the mess. The fact that they're alone escalates to...other things. HaruElie, oneshot, lemon.


I know this spacing is wrong, I'm sorry, but that's just how the stupid computer decided to make it, so please, please bear with me, okay? It's also really short, I'm sorry.

Pairing: Haru/Elie

Rating: M

Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master, I promise.

This is my first Rave Master story, and I just decided to do it because it's new and different, so…yeah. Um…please read and review!

----------------

A roar of sorts erupted from his throat as he swung his razor-sharp sword down. The rune of speed aided him, and his adversary dropped to the floor, midnight blue blood spewing out of his body. The glory of true battle, the feeling of being great, however, didn't come. There was no room with the fear in his heart: Was he too late?

Without a second thought, he turned on his heel and slammed his feet into the ground, running to the still form on the ground. As he skidded to a stop his boots were splashed with blood. Her blood.

It had all started that morning, when Musica had decided to go to town, announced he'd be back later that week, and walked off. Puu and the blue creature they had picked up on the way had followed him, deciding he was their best chance of having fun and avoiding death. Haru and Elie had gone for a walk.

Then he'd attacked. He shouldn't have been hard, but he couldn't be honorable, now could he? He had snuck up behind them and attacked Elie. He'd attacked Elie!

Haru's brow furrowed in frustration as he gingerly picked up the upper half of the bleeding figure, pulling her close to him but trying not to let the bleeding get any worse. His fingers brushed the tattoo on her shoulder, and he clenched them suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Dammit," he whispered. "Elie you can't go. You're not allowed to. I promised I'd protect you. I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." He laid her gently on the ground and, fighting tears, pulled off his shirt, dropping his jacket behind him, and ripped it into shreds. He carefully picked her up and started wrapping the wound, eyes locked on the motionless figure.

He finished wrapping her wound and pulled her close, leaning against a tree. No way he was moving her in this condition.

He sat, watching her, for so long, unmoving. Finally he felt his eyelids droop and no matter how he tried to stay awake, he couldn't keep his eyes open. His vision blurred with a single tear, which he was asleep before he saw it leave his cheek and drop, with a crystalline ring, onto hers.

Elie awoke at the feeling of something wet on her cheek. Her chocolate eyes blinked, confused. Hadn't she been stabbed in the chest a moment ago? So…why didn't she feel any pain?

She looked down, and saw wrappings on her chest, marked with small bloodstains. Her shirt wasn't there, which made sense. Someone had to dress the wound. She felt a warm chest next to her and looked over, gasping slightly at Haru's bare chest.

Her next thoughts went something like this: But…If I don't have a shirt on…and he was the only one here… that means he saw…

Her hand connected with his face. She was standing over him as he slammed into a tree. "PERVERT!"

The blushing teens stared at each other. "I—what—but—I—" Haru finally got his composure back together. "Well what was I supposed to do, leave you there?"

"You could've!"

"No I couldn't!"

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because I couldn't stand seeing you in pain!"

She gasped, but then decided that now was NOT the time to give in. "I'm not in pain now!"

"Well I don't know how that could be, maybe you used some superpower to heal yourself!" he said sarcastically.

"I dunno, maybe," she said, turning around.

"Hey, what're you doing?" asked Haru suspiciously.

"Checking." He saw the ripped shirt descend onto the ground. "Hey, there's no mark here," she muttered. "But… that makes no sense…" She turned around to show him.

That was when she realized that if she were showing him something on her chest, that would have to mean she had no shirt on.

She shrieked slightly, blushing and throwing her arms over her chest. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down, hair framing her face.

Haru blushed as well, and, making sure not to look, handed her his jacket. She pulled it on, holding it closed.

"Thanks."

Instead of the traditional "You're welcome," or "No problem," Haru couldn't stand it any more. His emotions, his fear, relief, and yes, he had to admit it, love, overwhelmed him. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms.

She gasped, a hand automatically going up to touch his bare chest. "H-Haru?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice shaking. He leaned his head on hers. "I couldn't protect you."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself, buddy. I should've been protecting myself! Besides…" She looked up at him. "Haru, if you hadn't been there, I would've died."

He looked down at her, silver eyes shaking, and she realized how worried he really had been.

"You…you really were scared, weren't you?" she asked, amazed.

"Elie…" He was amazed as he heard his own heart being poured out through his mouth. "Every night I'm afraid that you're not going to be there when I wake up. That you'll find someone else. I…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Haru…" Blushing a deep red, she leaned up the few remaining inches and connected her lips with his.

He leaned into her, pulling her close. He was majorly disappointed when they had to break for air.

"I love you, Elie," he whispered breathlessly against her lips.

"I—I love you too," she whispered, pushing him back against the tree. She ran her hands over his smooth chest.

He moaned slightly, slipping his hands under the jacket to caress the smooth, soft skin of her back. Pushing his hands back, he let out a breath as his jacket fell off her and she pressed herself against him, soft breasts pressing against his bare chest.

"Hold on," he whispered. He leaned down and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her further into the forest where he had seen a clearing full of soft grass. He laid Elie on the grass. She was blushing and rumpled. "Haru," she moaned, raising her hands. "Come here!"

He chuckled and sat down beside her, but she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him. He supported himself with one arm, kissing her back. He felt her hands run down to his lower stomach and felt his muscles contract. A tightening was in his pants that wasn't there before. He groaned into her mouth as she slid a hand inside his pants. He groaned again, jutting forward, as her hand wrapped around his swollen manhood. "Elie," he whispered.

She arched up, moaning. He moved his hand down to slide down her skirt along with her panties, then ran a hand up her slit. She arched, moaning. "Please, Haru," she said between hoarse breaths, pushing down his pants with clumsy hands.

His erection rubbed against her leg and she groaned, but her instincts told her to close it. She moaned as his hand massaged her inner thigh. He pushed it up, opening her wide. Her hand guided him to her opening.

She gasped as his tip entered her. He waited for her to get used to that before moving down slightly more. He gripped the grass as he felt the resistance, her maidenhead. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "This is going to hurt."

"I know," she whispered, "and I don't fucking care. I just want you inside me, goddamnit!"

Slowly, he broke her seal.

She screamed, clutching his back. A few tears rolled down her face. Her breath came ragged and hoarse, and they stayed there, rigid and unmoving, for another few moments. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly, then rotated underneath him. He smiled, kissing her, then began to move in and out.

Soon they were as near their crescendos as they had started. Their breaths came hoarse and he kissed her as she arched back, the stars calling for her and spiriting her away into oblivion. Her muscles tightened around him and he buried himself deep inside her, planting his seed.

Exhaustion overtook him, seeping into every layer of his consciousness. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "I love you, Elie," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered wearily. She suddenly looked up, chocolate eyes gleaming, a small smirk on her face. "But next time you assume I can't protect myself, I'll kill you myself."

They both broke into laughter and then to sleep, knowing the other would be there, not just the next morning but for the rest of their lives. Smiles alit their faces as they slept. They were both peaceful, in their loves' arms.


End file.
